Loving You Never Looked So Good
by WillowPeakes
Summary: Draco and Harry have a little bit of fun after potions class. Slash. Not for the faint of heart.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the only thing I own that is Harry Potter is merchandise and smutty thoughts about Malfoy and Harry. This was also previously published on by StarzNSnitch (me, years ago).**

**Enjoy :) **

Loving You Never Looked So Good

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight," Draco whispered in his ear as he passed him when the were leaving Potions class, "I can't wait." This taunting had been going on for the past six months. Harry and Draco would in private and fucking like the world was going to end. It had all started with a punch after a Quidditch game. Before both boys knew it they were panting in the shower attacking each other's mouths fighting for dominance.

A shiver went down Harry's back, as he thought about Malfoy's legs over his shoulder and just fucking him so hard that he most likely wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. Though the scenario would probably be reversed, his stomach still tightened in excitement. He couldn't wait till tonight. He gathered all his things and bid a hurried goodbye to Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron both exchanged a look that Harry didn't see. He was too distracted to pay attention to anything other than the delicious thoughts that were flying through his mind. He almost bumped into four people as he hurried out of the classroom.

He saw Malfoy waiting for him outside the classroom and nodded at him. Malfoy opened his mouth and subtly pulled his full bottom lip underneath his teeth. Harry's cock twitched in his pants. They would meet up in their secret place. Well not that secret, unless you think of the Room of Requirement as a secret room. Harry walked past Malfoy glaring at him for show and because he was teasing him. Harry smirked as Draco glared back, knowing that in less than a half an hour Draco would be moaning his name so loud that hopefully, the whole school would hear.

Harry hurried up the stairs. If he didn't want to seem two eager he would have taken two at a time if not as many as his legs would allow him. He walked into his dorm and dropped his stuff off bidding a hurried hello and goodbye to Ginny who opened her mouth to say something else but he had flown out of the portrait hole to fast for her to get a word out.

_I need a place to fuck my boyfriend, Somewhere secret and safe, I need somewhere where he can scream my name and us not be heard_, Harry thought as he walked past the very familiar tapestry. The door appeared and he practically knocked the door down. He rushed through and was immediately mauled by a silvery blond haired boy.

"What took you so long?" Draco said as his lips landed on top of Harry's. They kissed fiercely like they always did. Each returning the kiss with such fervor they could have set the room on fire. It was a battle for dominance and neither was willing to give up with out a proper fight.

"Mhmph," was all that Harry could udder as they continued to kiss walking backwards and collapsing on the bed that was always there the bed that had H&D carved intricately into the headboard. Draco's hot little tongue dipped into Harry's mouth and Harry knew that he would be on the bottom tonight. He submitted willingly and Draco groaned into his mouth realizing that he had one. He smirked against Draco's lips, scooting up farther on the bed so that Draco could properly lie on top of him.

Draco's mouth moved away from Harry's and Harry let out a little grunt of protest. The grunt was only half formed was replaced by a moan as Draco paid attention to Harry's neck and Adam's apple. Draco licked and sucked on the sensitive skin that the hollow of Harry's neck and Harry moaned loudly. He knew that there would be a bruise, because Draco frequently enjoyed marking him, but frankly, the growing arousal in his pants clearly showed that he didn't care one bit.

"How bad do you want it baby," Draco cooed lifting his mouth from Harry's neck and slowly undoing his tie, lifting it over Harry's head, "Hmm? Tell me baby, let me know what you want," He murmured as he undid the buttons of Harry's shirt one at a time kissing behind each button. Draco slowly slid down Harry's body putting delicious pressure on Harry's cock. When Draco was on top dominance was his middle name. He loved to hear Harry squeal and moan for him.

"Bad Drake, so bad." Harry grunted thrusting his erection up into Draco's chest.

"Ah ah ah, patience is a virtue Harry," Draco said finally reaching the base of Harry's shirt and tugging Harry's it out of his pants. He dipped his fingers underneath Harry's belt and chuckled, taking off Harry's belt, "What's this? Is this for me?" Draco said cupping Harry's erection in his hand and slinking back up his body, planting a kiss onto Harry's mouth.

"Oh yeah baby all for you," Harry gasped as Draco's cold hands quickly snaked into his pants yanking them down around his ankles. Draco moaned at the fact that Harry had not been wearing any underwear all day. Dirty boy. "Like what you see?" Harry said as Draco licked his lips while he stared at his cock.

Draco didn't even bother to respond. He kissed both sides of the perfect 'V' his hips created and grasped Harry's cock in his cold hand eliciting a gurgled moan from Harry. He glided his hand up and down slowly looking up at Harry who had his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. Draco placed a kiss on the top of Harry's arousal before taking him all the way into his mouth.

"Oh fuck…. yesss, Draco," Harry said and his hands immediately flew to the back of the blonde's head. He laced his fingers through Draco's soft head and pumped him up and down on his cock.

"Mmmm," Draco moaned onto Harry's cock sending Harry's senses into overdrive. Draco's head bobbed up and down. When he got to the tip, he would swirl his tongue around the head before paying more specific attention to the scar left by circumcision. Draco sank his mouth back down on his cock, as Harry's hands tightened in his hair, taking him all the way into his mouth until Harry hit the back of his throat.

"Okay," Harry panted, "As much as I…uhhh want you to go on…shit, you have to stop or I'm gonna cum…oh fuck Draco, and not be able to…yeah, shit baby, fuck you," Harry moaned as Draco continued to bob up and down on his cock. Harry reached down his hand and twisted his hand into Draco's white blonde hair and pulled him of his cock with a small _pop_, "You have too many clothes on," Harry panted flipping Draco over attempting to rip his shirt off, as soon as he was on top of him.

"No no you're not in charge of this," Draco said flipping Harry back over with ease. He started unbuttoning his pants and wriggled out of them with a little bit of difficulty, "Just like I said after class I'm going to fuck you." Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's cock again and pulled up Harry let out a yelp of pleasure, "No that's not what I wanted to here, say my name baby, let it roll of your tongue." He tugged again and twisted his wrist when he reached the tip.

"Oh fuck Draco," Harry panted again his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Yeah baby scream like the little slut you are," Draco said pumping Harry's cock up and down with slow languid strokes, just like Harry enjoyed, "You want me to fuck you?" Draco purred licking the tip of Harry's cock sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Unhh yeah…" Harry groaned bucking his cock up into Draco's hand wishing that he would never stop. He heard Draco squeeze some lube into his hand and he prepared himself for what he knew was about to happen. His gut once again tightened in excitement. His cock was practically weeping by this point.

"Yeah baby I thought that you would. You always want my cock inside you." Draco said as he pushed the first finger into Harry's tight ass, "Mmm baby I can't wait to be inside of you."

"Hurry Draco or I'm just gonna cum right here and now," Harry whined as Draco added a second finger, giving him a hand job at the same time. Harry looked down and saw Draco Malfoy staring at him with the famous Malfoy sneer even though he knew this one was out of pleasure of teasing the hell out of Harry. Harry could take looking at Draco anymore so he closed his eyes and licked his lips as the blonde boy sent him into overdrive.

"Sounds good," Draco said and he sat up onto his knees and pulled Harry's legs over his shoulders, bracing himself as he pushed into Harry's hot tight ass, "Fuckkkk Harry how do you stay so tight," he groaned trying not to ruin all the build up but embarrassing himself.

"I don't know Draco but if you don't start fucking me soon I'm gonna take over," Harry teased as he panted looking up into his lover's eyes.

"Then I guess I should start fucking you huh?" Draco asked thrusting with every word, "Uhh fuck so good," he moaned as he got into the rhythm. His head fell back as he gripped Harry's hips tighter, slamming himself into the dark-haired boys body.

Harry thrashed around as much as he could, he reached with his hands that were currently grasping at the sheets in order to grab Draco's ass pushing him farther in. Harry moaned deeply with pleasure as he did so. He let go of Draco's ass and reached up running his fingers through Draco's hair, it slicking itself back as Draco's forehead beaded with sweat.

"Yeah baby you fuck me so good," Harry groaned as he reached in between them and grabbed his own cock pumping it up and down. He was close and he knew it. He looked up and made eye contact with Draco, grey eyes meeting green. There was so much lover there that both boys looked away not being able to hold the other's gaze.

"Fuck yeah Harry," Draco said, "Almost there, almost there," Draco moaned thrusting more fervently than ever and he felt his balls contract. He leaned forward pressing himself even deeper into Harry as his thrusts became erratic short bursts.

"Unnnh baby I'm there I'm there!" Harry shouted a smile almost coming to his face as all the nerve endings in his body exploded in pleasure, "Fuck Draco cumming, yess!" Harry almost sobbed, his hand working furiously over his cock and then stopping as he coated both of their stomachs with his sticky cum.

Almost a second later Draco buried himself to the hilt in Harry's ass and came deep within him, "Harry! Fuck!" Draco groaned and rocked himself back and forth milking his orgasm for as long as he could, until he became to sensitive to move anymore. He slowly pulled out and both boys groaned with the absence of the other. He laid himself on top of Harry gently placing chaste kisses against the other boy's chest. Harry's hands ran over Draco's sweaty back making Draco shudder and groan a little.

They could have lain like that forever. But both knew that their friends would start looking for them. And Harry had Quidditch practice. The moments that they spent laying together were always more intimate than the moments in which they spent fucking each other.

"Same time tomorrow?" Harry asked as Draco got up and started to pull his clothes back on. Harry sat up on his elbows watching the other boy move around the room picking up various pieces of clothes.

"I have Transfiguration," Draco replied as he looked at Harry who mustered his best 'come hither' look. Draco chuckled and moved over to the bed again kissing Harry hard on the mouth, "After?"

"You know it. Cause I've never looked so good unless I was fucking you." Harry replied. With that Draco bit his bottom lip and left, he knew he would never get out of there otherwise.

**AN: So, that's it. I love D/H. I don't know why but I just do. Sooooo, if you like them to could you do me a favor and press that little green button right below this little message. I swear I'll love you forever if you do. :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**V**


End file.
